Flour
by DyanaRoseJill
Summary: Queen Beryl was proud of her warrior/servant/prince, Prince Endymion, but the leader of the Shitennou has always been less than impressed with him - and Beryl takes him to task for it


Flour

_Thanks to Jkofan_

The fourth of the _Shitennou_ was sitting quietly, trying to relax his tense muscles. But whenever he let his mind wander, it always went back to Zoisite... the younger _Shitennou's_ last moments were forever branded in his memory.

He sensed someone approach him, but he didn't move. If it was one of his servants, they would wait until he opened his eyes. If it was urgent, they would get his attention.

"Lying down on the job?" a voice with just a hint of a smirk in it asked.

He tensed, all of his attempts to relax useless now. Not him. He opened his eyes, "What do you want?"

The dark prince stood there, arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. "Queen Beryl won't be pleased if she gets wind of this."

"I am on my own time right now," Kunzite responded, "I can do as I wish."

The Prince gave a light snort, "Why doesn't it surprise me that you would say something like that?"

"Was there something you wanted?" Kunzite half-growled.

"I wanted to know if you have any plans."

"No Endymion, I do not."

"It's Prince Endymion to you!" he snapped.

Kunzite didn't respond to that. He only paid lip-service to Beryl's orders that he work with cape-boy.

"Do you hear me Kunzite?" he continued, "You are to address me as Prince Endymion!"

"Yes. I hear you," he said softly, "You are certainly loud enough."

He growled, "Watch yourself."

"Why Prince Endymion," he looked up at the younger man, "Anyone listening would think you don't feel secure in your position – insisting you be called by your title at all times."

"It's respect Kunzite!" he spat, "I am above you and you are to address me as such."

"Of course Prince Endymion."

The prince shook his head, "What would Queen Beryl think if she were to learn you haven't come up with a plan?"

"I notice that you have not come up with any plans either."

"At least I try," Prince Endymion snapped, "At the rate that you are going, I'm surprised you haven't met the same end as Zoisite."

That was too far. Cape-boy had gone too far with that. Kunzite felt a slight throbbing in his temples. This wasn't the first pressure headache that he'd gotten since Cape-boy had become Beryl's pet, and it wouldn't be the last. All the power he was holding back had to go somewhere...

Although he would rather use it productively... like by removing an unwanted pest... or at least removing that smirk from his arrogant face.

"I have not yet determined the best way to use you in my plans," Kunzite said finally, "You are too important to risk in dangerous tasks."

"Have you ever thought that you might actually succeed if I was involved?" Prince Endymion asked with a snort.

"No," the silver-haired _Shitennou_ replied honestly.

"Not surprising," he huffed.

"But you wish to be more involved?"

"Yes," he crossed his arms, "You never give me any responsibilities."

"Very well," Kunzite said, "I shall see to it that the bulk of the next mission rests in your hands."

Endymion's smirk grew. That had almost been too easy.

Kunzite gave a slight bow, "If that will please you Prince Endymion."

"It will," the prince crossed his arms again, "For now."

"Yes, I am sure that you will not be satisfied until you are ruling."

Prince Endymion looked down at him, "And when I am, you will be the first to go!"

Kunzite simply bowed, "As you wish."

"I'll see to it personally!" Endymion turned and stormed out of the room.

"I'd just like to see you try cape-boy," Kunzite growled softly, slamming his fist down on the table. He sighed and sank into a chair, resting his head in his hands.

What he wouldn't give to get his hands around that boy's neck... to take out all of his anger on the one who caused all his headaches... the one who had really killed Zoisite...

Their final moments were forever branded in the silver-haired _Shitennou's_ memory.

He had promised that he would never forget... Sometimes when he was alone, he could almost swear he could still smell cherry blossoms.

But Zoisite was gone. Everyone was gone.

Enough. Kunzite scolded himself. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to come up with something to keep cape-boy busy... something that wouldn't get him into trouble.

He slammed his fist down again on the table. If even one hair on that stupid boy's head was harmed, Beryl would hold him personally responsible.

The dishes on the table bounced as he hit the table – one of them smashing to the ground.

A smile crossed his face. It felt good to hear the sound of it hit the floor.

Little by little the tension slowly drained out of him, and finally he was able to think clearly.

Endymion waited patiently for awhile before he went to see Kunzite again.

The Shitennou was sitting quietly, eyes closed.

"Have you come up with a plan yet?" the prince demanded.

Kunzite opened his silver eyes and held out a hand, a paper appeared in mid air. "These are your instructions," he said, "Per your request; you will carry out the majority of the plan."

Endymion nodded, skimming the paper. He could pull this off with no problems. In fact, for his first solo assignment, he was a bit disappointed with how simple it seemed.

"I shall assist you if the situation warrants it," Kunzite said.

"I won't need your help," he stated, rolling up the paper and slipping it into his sleeve.

Kunzite gave Endymion a head start and then followed him, staying out of sight.

Already, five familiar faces were causing him grief.

The _Shitennou_ watched in slight fascination. It was interesting to see how the brats were reacting to have to battle their old ally. Cape-boy wasn't in any real trouble, so he didn't see any reason to interfere.

"We don't want to hurt you Mamoru," Mercury said, "Come back to us"

The Prince shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about! I work for my queen!"

"She's not your queen! You're under a spell!"

"I do not wish to waste energy fighting you!" Endymion exclaimed, "Leave me alone!"

Kunzite growled inwardly. He knew this was a bad idea. No matter what Beryl did to

him, the boy wouldn't fight against the senshi.

Endymion took a step back with a slight growl, and his back hit a wall. He swore inwardly and looked around for an escape.

He had backed into a large pile of sacks. If he hit them, he could use whatever was in them as a sort of smoke screen. He balled his hands into fists and slammed them down into the bags on either side of him as hard as he could.

A great cloud of white rose from the sacks as flour scattered everywhere.

Unfortunately, there had been more sacks balanced on top and they tumbled to the ground, spraying their contents everywhere – including all over Endymion.

From where he was watching, it took all he had for Kunzite not to burst out laughing. He waited until cape-boy gathered his wits enough to teleport away, and then he left, letting the senshi sort themselves out.

Beryl felt her pet return and touched his mind lightly, only to discover that the prince was Not Happy. She gently summoned him to the throne room. When he finally came into her presence she held back a gasp. The prince was completely covered in white powder.

"What happened?" she asked.

Endymion sighed and explained all about the mission and the senshi and the flour.

Her eyes narrowed, "And where was Kunzite during all of this?"

Endymion just shook his head. He didn't know.

She gave him a soft look reserved only for him. "Go get yourself cleaned up."

Back in his own quarters, Kunzite was still laughing to himself. That had been wonderful to see cape-boy knocked down like that.

It was what that brat deserved.

"Kunzite! Report!" came Beryl's voice, interrupting his thoughts

He sighed softly and pulled himself together, then transported himself to the throne room and bowed before her.

"I heard that you and Endymion went out on a mission," she said, "were you successful?"

"I had allowed Prince Endymion to take a more active role in this mission," he said, "Unfortunately is inexperience led to a slight mishap."

She raised a finely drawn brow, "Is that so?"

"Yes my queen."

"and what might that have been?"

"A run-in with the sailor senshi."

"Were you there?" she asked.

"I was not in the middle of the battle. No."

Beryl gave another nod, "And what happened."

"I tried to come to his aid, but I had to deal with some obstacles as well."

"Liar!" she shouted, sending a strong blast of power into him, throwing him into the wall behind her. "Tell me the truth Kunzite. Just where were you while the Sailor Senshi attacked?"

He should have been afraid... but for some reason... he wasn't. "Watching my queen," he replied softly, "Had the prince been in real danger, I would have pulled him out."

"Watching," she spat, sending another burst of power into him, "You are lucky he managed to get away!"

Kunzite managed to pull himself together and get back up to his feet.

Beryl gave a gentle motion to someone behind her.

Kunzite held back a sigh as he saw Endymion standing behind her with a smirk.

"You were supposed to look after him!" she snapped

He bowed his head, "I apologize my queen."

"Aren't you forgetting someone Kunzite?"

Kunzite closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I appologize for not coming to save you Prince Endymion."

The prince crossed his arms and sneered down at Kunzite, "Why should I believe that?"

'Because its all you get brat!' he thought silently, but carefully masked his expression.

Beryl shot another energy blast at Kunzite, nearly flattening the silver haired general against the stone wall. His head collided with a loud crack and he saw stars.

"Not good enough!" Beryl growled angrily.

Endymion strolled over to where Kunzite had collapsed on the ground, "Well now Kunzite, this seems to be an interesting situation..."

Kunzite tried to pull himself together. He would not give Endymion any satisfaction... even if it killed him. Rebelliously he wondered just how Beryl would manage, having to rely just on Endymion... The Sailor Senshi would destroy the kingdom within a week.

"I told you to watch yourself," Endymion continued, "Remember that?"

"I remember."

"And I believe your exact words were: 'Anyone listening would think that you don't feel secure in your position'." The Prince placed a foot on the _Shitennou_'s stomach, "Would someone insecure about his title do this?" He pressed down.

"No," Kunzite responded quietly, not flinching. It would have taken almost no effort to free himself, but with Beryl standing there... he didn't dare. What else did the brat want of him?

"You made me look like an utter fool!"

"I did not intend-"

"A FOOL!" Endymion kicked Kunzite hard in the ribs, "How DARE you make me look like a fool?!"

"It... was not my actions..." he started

Endymion gave Kunzite another hard kick, and the _Shitennou_ rolled over.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ask Queen Beryl to kill you now!"

A quick glance at Beryl showed that she wouldn't hesitate to honor Endymion's request. Kunzite held back a sigh. He was not quite ready to surrender yet...

He swallowed his pride and got up to his hands and knees, crawling over to Endymion and lowering his head to the ground. "Please forgive me, my prince." he said softly, "I have not behaved as I should and for that I am sorry."

"You call that an apology?" Endymion grumbled.

"Please my prince..."

"No!!" Endymion spat, pushing Kunzite away.

No? That was it then. Kunzite rose to his feet slowly and closed his eyes.

"My queen," Endymion addressed Beryl, "I want Kunzite to go through what I had to go through."

Kunzite stood there quietly. Waiting. He was not afraid. Even when he sensed the throne room filling with the shadowy inhabitants of the Dark Kingdom, he still didn't look. He took a deep breath as he sensed power gather around Beryl.

The Dark Queen released her power and white powder fell on him, creating a dust like cloud all around him.

This was not at all what Kunzite had expected and he opened his eyes to find himself completely covered in flour.

He gasped, despite himself, and inhaled some of the dust, choking on it.

Soft laughter came from somewhere in the gathered crowd.

He stifled his coughs, keeping his head held high, eyes forward.

"Mm mm mm..." Prince Endymion smirked, circling the flour-covered-_Shitennou_ and shaking his head, "Look at you!"

"As it should have been my prince," he said softly, "I should have been the one cornered in the bakery. Not you."

"Get down on your knees and beg!" he ordered, "Beg me to spare your pathetic life!"

Kunzite turned to him and met his eyes dead on, "No my prince," he said calmly, "I will not."

Prince Endymion drew his sword with a growl and raised it to strike the _Shitennou_ commander. "You will," he hissed through his teeth, "Or you have no use to me"

The _Shitennou_ met his eyes evenly. He was not afraid to die.

"Have you no words in your defense?" the prince growled.

"None that I have not already said," Kunzite replied, "I was wrong to allow that to happen to you, but I thought you could handle the situation. Were you in real trouble, I would have helped you."

"Liar!" Endymion spat, "You wouldn't have helped!"

"My orders are to protect you."

"You despised me from the very beginning!"

"I have never denied that."

"You would get rid of me if you had the chance!"

"I have orders to the contrary."

"Silence!!"

Prince Endymion glared at Kunzite, his sword poised and ready. Sometimes he really hated him with his know-it-all attitude. It would be nice to be rid of him once and for all...

But..

Kunzite had told the truth. He may not like his orders, but he would obey them.

And it must have been very difficult to work and protect someone he hated... Yet, he did.

The _Shitennou_ had insulted him, but that had only ever been in private.

He'd embarrassed him, but it hadn't hurt and (if he thought about it) the Sailor Scouts had also gotten hit with the flour shower. Beryl was really the only one that had seen him, and she hadn't laughed.

Now Kunzite was standing in front of everyone, wearing a thin coat of white powder that he hadn't brushed off. If anything, the _Shitennou_ was the worse off.

He couldn't really blame Kunzite for not liking him. After all, Queen Beryl adored the prince too much to blame him for anything, which meant that by default, everything was Kunzite's fault, whether it was or not.

Even though the silver-haired _Shitennou_ was the stronger, he had never fought back...

Whatever else he deserved, Kunzite did not deserve to die.

Endymion slowly lowered his sword and slid it back into its sheath. "don't just stand there Kunzite! Go clean up!"

Kunzite looked slightly surprised, but he crossed his arm over his heart and bowed formally. "Yes my prince."

With that, he faded out.

"Endymion," Beryl held out a hand to the prince, "That was interesting." He came over to her and she ran a hand lightly across his cheek. "And I think it was a good decision."

"Do you?"

"Yes," she said, "For the time being, Kunzite is still useful."

"Yes my Queen."

"But, I am curious," she said, "What made you decide that for yourself?"

"I... just felt I shouldn't..."

"I see," Beryl said, "But when Kunzite outlives his usefulness, I will allow you a turn with him."

Endymion bowed, "Thank you my Queen."

Kunzite arrived back in his quarters and nearly collapsed into a chair. Some of the flour on him broke loose, creating a small cloud. He sighed and magically removed the flour from his hair and clothes. At least he could remove the physical aspect of the humiliation...

The silver haired _Shitennou_ shifted and then winced at the bruises forming along his ribcage where cape-boy had kicked him.

He closed his eyes and drew on his seldom used healing powers, turning his attention inwards. Other than the bruises, he wasn't hurt.

Kunzite sighed. He could not believe he had gone down on his knees before that... that... that sorry excuse for royalty! And then that brat had the arrogance to demand he do it again! Never! It had taken all he had simply to push aside his pride to do it the first time!

Sooner or later, Cape-boy would pay.


End file.
